digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meramon
AgumonDigimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Potential for the Future!" 18 ImpmonD-Power 3.0 SolarmonDigimon Encounters |to=BlueMeramon SkullMeramon FusedAncientVolcanomon * (w/ AncientVolcanomon)Digimon Fusion, "Dorulumon's True Colors" 09 |java=Nakamura Hidetoshi |javan=(Adventure) |java2=Masafumi Kimura |java2n=(Adventure 02) |java3=Kojima Kazunari |java3n=(Tamers) |enva=Peter Spellos |envan=(Adventure/Tamers/Data Squad) |enva2=Ben Diskin |enva3=Bob Klein |enva4=Christopher Smith |enva5=Kyle Hebert |enva6=Matthew Mercer |enva7=Neil Kaplan |enva7n=(Fusion) |partner=Mina Ben Oldman Fire Knight Bagra Army Fusion Fighters/United Army Jimiken Shigenobu and Mako Fire Powers |encards= , , , |s1=BlueMeramon |s2=Death Meramon |s3=Meramon X |n1=(En:) RedMeramon''Digimon Fusion, "Danger Erupts!" 07 }} '''Meramon' is a Flame Digimon. It is shrouded in crimson flames over its entire body. As a Digimon generated from the defensive "Firewall" which prevents illegal entries from the Internet and the like, it possesses a violent temperament like the flames that envelop its body, and tries to incinerate everything it touches. Its fire power is stronger than those of the same species on File Island, and because taming this Digimon is extremely difficult, even if it's tamed, there's no telling when it will bare its fangs. Attacks *'Fireball'This attack retains its original name of "Burning Fist" in Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon Links, and Digimon Links. (Burning Fist): Flares up both of its arms, knocking away the opponent. * : Fires multiple small fireballs. *'Fire Fist': Engulfs its hand in fire and punches the opponent. *'Magma Blast'This attack retains its original name of "Magma Bomb" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and Digimon World Data Squad. (Magma Bomb): Emits magma rocks which rain upon its opponents. *'Heat Wave' *'Heat Knuckle': Strikes the enemy with a flaming fist. Design Etymologies ;Meramon (メラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for burning. Fiction Digimon Adventure A Meramon was a customer at Vegiemon and 's diner. Another Meramon was briefly seen on the TV when Tai came back to the real world after defeating . Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Meramon are recruitable enemies in Temple of Darkness—Left and Right, Vamdemon's Mansion, Shrine of Evil—Left, and Millennimmon's Lair. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Meramon were under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings in a fire pit location where a Control Spire was. They gave the DigiDestined a difficult time since attacks from , , , and couldn't damage them. When the Digimon Emperor and his flock of Airdramon arrived with under his control, he wanted him to Digivolve to . Instead Greymon Digivolved to and took out the Meramon, Flamedramon, Halsemon, Digmon and the Control Spire. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Meramon runs the D-3 Colosseum on the Sea Continent, which allows connection with a D-3 Digivice. Candlemon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Gear Base 2 and ElectroBase 2. Meramon digivolves from Candlemon with a digi-egg in lines 40 and 46, and to SkullMeramon in the latter. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Meramon, accompanied by Candlemon, is the boss of the Volcano Dungeon. Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Meramon are enemies in the Trap Crevasse. The Meramon card, titled "Burning Fist", teaches a Digimon the "Burning Fist" technique. "Burning Fist" is a Data-type attack which allows the user to attack twice. D-Power 3.0 Digimon Data Squad After Gaogamon defeated most of the DemiMeramon, the three remaining ones combined together to form a large Meramon. He was defeated by GeoGreymon and returned to the Digital World as a Digi-Egg. Digimon World Data Squad Meramon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked Candlemon. *Inflicted 500 of more damage in one attack. *Inflicted a minimum damage of 2000. *Attacked 70 times. *Unlocked 20 other Champion Digimon. Meramon is also a requirement for BlueMeramon. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Fusion Fighters C'mon Digimon: The capering monster BUN A Meramon fights but is defeated and has its data uploaded to it. Shin'ichirou Jōsaki then destroys the Dock where he lives. Later, when battling Bun, Deathmon takes the form of a using his data. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Meramon worked alongside of a Greymon and a Centarumon in Hospitown. They helped to fight Tuskmon when he and Cyclonemon raided Hospitown and caused Tuskmon to crash. Digimon Next A Meramon was responsible for burning the grasslands where Sunflowmon's group used to live. He appeared at the Oasis to destroy it and his fires trapped Sunflowmon's group and Tsurugi Tatsuno's group in the water. He has DemiMeramon as his underlings. Agumon Digivolved to GeoGreymon and his attacks had no effect on Meramon. Gaomon Digivolves into Gaogamon and knocks it into a fountain of water where a Black Digi-Core is discovered. When removed from Meramon by GeoGreymon, Meramon returned to normal. It was revealed that Barbamon placed the Black Digi-Core in Meramon to control him. Digimon World A wild Meramon inhabits the Drill Tunnell, where it is about to recklessly explode, but Mameo stops him just in time and battles him. After being defeated, Meramon joins File City and starts a restaurant. Meramon digivolves from Agumon, and can digivolve into and Andromon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Digimon World 2 Meramon appears with Tankmon and Clockmon. It digivolves from Candlemon and can further digivolve into BlueMeramon or SkullMeramon depending on its DP. Digimon Digital Card Battle Meramon is the first opponent of Flame City's Battle Arena. He uses the "Burning Hot!" Deck. The Meramon card is #018 and is a Champion level Fire-type card with 740 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Fireball": inflicts 550 damage. * "Magma Bomb": inflicts 300 damage. * "Heat Wave": inflicts 220 damage, or X3 against Ice-type opponents. Its support effect is "If opponent's Specialty is Ice, own Attack Power is tripled." Digimon World 3 Meramon can be spotted in Asuka Server's North Sector, in Boot Mountain. Digimon World Re:Digitize Meramon digivolves from Candlemon, Guilmon, DemiDevimon, and Hagurumon, and can digivolve to BlueMeramon, LadyDevimon, and Myotismon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Meramon digivolves from Candlemon, Hagurumon, Guilmon, and Veemon, and can digivolve to BlueMeramon, SkullMeramon, and Vademon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Meramon guards the bridge in the gateway of Logic Volcano for Lord to make sure no one can trespass on Lord Taomon's territory. When the tries to get through, Meramon states it will let the Hero through if they can defeat Meramon. After being defeated Meramon allows the Hero through to meet Lord Taomon, though warns an even strong gatekeeper waits for them even further in, referring to Kyubimon. After Taomon joins the City, Meramon joins alongside him and joins the restaurant, selling food. IceDevimon is a Fire Data type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Agumon, Solarmon, and Veemon and can digivolve into BlueMeramon, Garudamon, and Myotismon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Meramon is a Fire Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Agumon, Guilmon, Solarmon, and Hawkmon and can digivolve to SkullMeramon, Panjyamon, BlueMeramon, and Mamemon. Its special attack is Burning Fist and its support skill is Dragon's Roar, which increases attack by 15%. In Complete Edition, Meramon can also digivolve to Volcanomon and to BurningGreymon using the Beast Spirit of Flame. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Meramon is #131 and is a Fire Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Agumon, Guilmon, Solarmon, and Hawkmon, and can digivolve to SkullMeramon, Panjyamon, BlueMeramon, Mamemon, Volcanomon, and to BurningGreymon using the Beast Spirit of Flame. Its special attack is Burning Fist and its support skill is Dragon's Roar, which increases attack by 15%. Digimon World Championship Meramon digivolves from Candlemon, Guilmon, Coronamon, and ToyAgumon, and can digivolve to SkullMeramon, BlueMeramon, and Etemon. Digimon Masters Meramon digivolves from DemiMeramon and can digivolve to SkullMeramon. Digimon Heroes! Meramon digivolves from Candmon and can digivolve to BlueMeramon. Digimon Soul Chaser Meramon digivolves from Candlemon and can digivolve to SkullMeramon. Digimon Links Meramon digivolves from Agumon, Guilmon, Solarmon, and Hawkmon and can digivolve to SkullMeramon, Panjyamon, BlueMeramon, and Mamemon. Digimon ReArise Meramon digivolves from Solarmon and can digivolve to one of BlueMeramon or SkullMeramon. Digimon Virtual Pet Meramon's first appearance was in the Digimon virtual pet games. It was a member of the Agumon family, and was the third-strongest Champion-level Digimon obtainable in the original Digimon digivolution tree. Notes and references